federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Karyn Dax-Wolfe
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Karyn Wolfe (Mirror). Karyn Dax-Wolfe (played by Natalie Dormer) is the tenacious and outspoken daughter of the Bajoran Guide. She has always felt a need to stand out from the crowd and blaze her own path no matter the consequences. Often causing tension with people who don't understand her, she finds the most comfort with those of her own family. Family Information Immediate Family Parents Born January 8, 2375. *Parents - Jadzia Dax-Wolfe (2341-2375) and Marcus Wolfe (2338). *Step-Mother - Katal Dhaja/Katal Savoi (2347). Marcus later married Katal T'Kassus, who was Karyn's step-mom for two years before that marriage ended in divorce. At times between her birth and the age of 8, Ezri Dax also served an important role as a sometimes step-mom of sorts and as a surrogate parent. Sadly, her birthday is also the day of her mother's death at the hands of a pa-wraith possessed Legate Dukat. After the attack, Dr. Julian Bashir was able to save the Dax symbient as well as the prematurely born child. She had to be place in an incubator until her father, Ezri Dax and Benjamin Sisko recovered the Orb of the Emissary, at which point she was healed. She was named after Vedek Jana Karyn, a friend of both Marcus and Jadzia who was killed while peacefully protesting the Dominion and Cardassian Occupation of Deep Space Nine during the Dominion War. Sibling(s) *Paternal; Younger, Half-Brother - Benjamin Wolfe (2377). Extended Family Paternal *Great-Grandparents - Belveranna (2299) and Jervais Landi (2290-2380). *Grandparents - Giada Landi (2308-2385) and Marcus Wolfe, Sr. (2300-2390). *Cousins, 2x Removed - Carill Savoi (2320); and by marriage Arsinoe Savoi (2325-2384). *Cousins, 1x Removed - Annalise Savoi (2354-2384) and Margianne Savoi (2356). *Cousins - Khiori (2387), T'Karath (2394), Av'yiir (2394), T'Rena (2402); via Margianne + T'Pok FP. *Cousins - Annalise al-Khalid (2386) and Arsinoe al-Khalid (2386); via Margianne + Iskander CP. *Cousins - Giselle Savoi (2387), Andrus Savoi (2391), Carill Savoi (2392) and Jorianne Savoi (2402); via Annalise + Sebastien. Maternal *Granfather - Kela Step-Maternal *Great x13 Grandparents - Peta Clearwater (1920-1998) and Anthony Fabbro (1921-1999). *Great-Grandparent (Paternal) - Arrennhe Nnerhin (2290-2369) and Ai'odann T'Kassus (2270-2374). *Great-Grandparent (Maternal) - Marian Stoma (2288-2369) and Gregory Fabbro (2280-2368). *Grandparents - Laura Fabbro (2312-2366) and Lorbadin T'Kassus (2304-2381). *Great Aunt - Emily Fabbro (2310). Nephew(s)/Niece(s) *Benjamin + Katriona - Bella Wolfe (2403). In-laws *Former Sister-in-law to Katriona Nebrisi (divorce). Personal Life Early Relationships Between the ages of 12-17, Karyn had several non-serious relationships, including one with Lincoln Tredway, who was her "summer boyfriend" of 2387. Her first serious relationship began in 2392 at the age of 17 when she began taking a Klingon martial arts class on Deep Space Nine. There she met a Klingon, a year younger than her, who was actually struggling, and she took it upon herself to act as his tutor. She eventually fell in love with him and he was her first serious relationship as well as her "first time." She would have four more serious or semi-serious relationships after that one, including two with Klingons, one with a Tellarite and one with a Bajoran. Benjamin Wolfe Karyn met her lover, Benjamin Wolfe, because she is his half-sister. Growing up in an on/off sibling relationship through their lives, Benjamin soon grew an attachment. Unaware of what it was until he was older, he projected this interest onto his sister Lauren, before he realized the truth. Ruining his marriage for the chance at being with, what he feels, is his Imzadi, Ben and Karyn became serious lovers in April of 2403. Personal History Her early life was a tumultuous one. Her father re-married, this time to Katal T'Kassus, when Karyn was one, but that marriage ended before she was three. The marriage did produce her half-brother, Benjamin Wolfe. Not long after the divorce, she was kidnapped along with Tucker Dorr (also a child) and Katal by forces loyal to Praetor T'Kassus of Romulus. Her brother Benjamin was the original target for the kidnappers, but she willingly took his place by grabbing a booby-trapped teddy bear that had been left to lure her brother. It was during this time that she manifested strange abilities, ranging from brief premonitions of the future to seeing her dead mother in a reflecting pool of water to being able to heal even serious wounds, like those sustained by her kidnapper. At the age of four, her father left to join forces that were fighting against the Praetor in the Romulan Civil War. She was sent to live with Katal, her brother, and Katal's new husband on Earth. Originally told her father was killed in that conflict, Karyn would later learn that he had survived with the aid of Noma and the ship's EMH. It was bittersweet news, however, as Marcus was left to deal with serious memory and mental health problems. From the time that Marcus was recovered from Romulan space in 2381 until 2383, she was primarily in the care of Ezri Dax, who moved into Marcus' cabin on Bajor to take care of them both. She would have little contact with Katal or her brother again until 2387. In 2383, she was able to help heal both her father and Th'Mataklahn with the aid of J'Pel and T'Pok. Though she had her father back, finally, this, too was bittersweet, as Ezri left the family home and resumed her Starfleet career soon after. Marcus told Karyn that the Symbiosis Commission had forced Dax to leave now that he was capable of caring for her on his own. In 2387, she was somewhat re-united with her ex-step-mom Katal and half-brother Benjamin when Katal's family moved back to Bajor. In that year she also attended the Federation Summer Camp on Bajor, where she met Lincoln Tredway, who became her first kiss and first "summer boyfriend." Throughout most of her life, her primary residence remained with her father on Bajor, though she did attend the University of Bajor and later left for a couple of years with the second of three Klingon lovers, before returning to Bajor again in 2401. In 2403, she accompanied her father to Earth to re-connect with her half-brother's family upon the birth of her niece, Bella Wolfe. Education and Career Karyn attended the University of Bajor from 2393 until 2397, graduating with a B.A. in Political Science and a Minor in Philosophy. She graduated magna cum laude. Karyn was also heavily involved in athletics during her time at the university. She continued to excel in her martial arts training and competitions. She also played on the varsity spring ball team, leading her team all the way to the championship game during her senior year. She was injured in the final game and her team lost as a result, despite a spirited effort by her friend, Neru, whom she had met at summer camp in 2387 and then later convinced to take up spring ball when they were re-acquainted in college. Category:Terran Category:Trill Category:Betazoid Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:Todd's Character